Movie Night
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Every wednesday night Finn & Jake host a movie night for their friends and Bubbline happens in the secret of the shadows. Bubbline Marceline x Bubblegum


**Movie Night**

**Every wednesday night Finn & Jake host a movie night for their friends and Bubbline happens in the secret of the shadows. Bubbline Marceline x Bubblegum **

Every wednesday night there was a movie showing at Finn and Jake's house. There was five people who usually showed up; Treetrunks, LSP, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum. Sometimes, others joined but it was usually those five.

Princess Bubblegum always claimed a large red chair, that LSP thought was unfair she got all the time. Finn and Jake sat on their purple couch with Marceline usually hovering above them and Lady standing next to Jake. Treetrunks laid on the floor and LSP hovered between Finn and Jake. It was an all too normal sight.

This night however, there was a missing member. Marceline was no where in site. Bubblegum sighed knocking on Finn's door. He answered blushing at the candy Princess.

"Hello Finn." Bubblegum said, politely.

"Hey Princess." Jake said, before Finn could. Everyone started filling into the house.

"Oh wow-ie Finn. Your home is beautiful, Did you clean?" Treetrunks said, looking around. Princess Bubblegum plopped in the red cushioned chair. LSP let out a dramatic huff as she floated over to the couch.

Finn went in the kitchen getting the regular drinks that everyone wanted. Finn came out of the kitchen a gray tray in his hands. He started passing out the drinks. Bubblegum glanced over at the tray. The regular tomato juice was gone. Bubblegum ripped her eyes away, a small part of her heart hurting.

"Hello everyone!" Bmo cheered sitting in front of the movie watchers.

"What kind of movie are we watching, Finn?" Treetrunks asked. Finn's face scrunched up evilly.

"Horror!" He said in a raspy voice.

"Oh my!" Treetrunks gasped.

"Like whatever. Nothing scares me especially stupid monsters." LSP said, dramatically. Bubblegum dived her hands in her pink jacket and sighed. _I bet Marceline would love this movie night. _Bubblegum thought.

Bmo began the movie and like any other horror movie it started out with a pretty girl in a large house alone.

Bubblegum mentally sighed as the girl in the movie called out to the monster.

"H-..hello." The women on the screen called out. Bubblegum's eye twitched. _If you were placed in a place and you thought there was a killer why would you call out to him so they'd know where you were at._ Pb thought.

"Want popcorn?" Finn whispered into Bubblegum's ear. His breath smelled of butter and salt. It made Bubblegum want to regurgitate.

"No thank you Finn." Bubblegum said politely and Finn backed away disappointed.

The main women began to go up a set of stairs with blood on the wall. The music began to increase and beats poured into Bubblegum's ear. She got goosebumps and a chill creeped down her body. Even though the movie itself was stupid, Bubblegum was easily scared.

The music speed up along with Bubblegum's heart beat. The monster popped out at the girl and Bubblegum jerked back. Then she felt cold hands grip her shoulder tightly. Before Bubblegum's brain could process what was happening, she let out huge scream.

"Eekkkkkkkkkkkk!" Bubblegum screeched and everyone turned towards her.

"Calm down Bonnie." Marceline teased her arms draping Bubblegum's small shoulders. Bubblegum absorbed the situation and blushed.

Marceline floated into Bubbleum's view. Marcy wore a gray button up shirt with a black tank top underneath, blue faded jeans, and an old baseball cap. A blanket laid in Marceline's arm.

"You're late." Bubblegum said, washing the embarrassment away.

"Ya ya sorry." Marceline whispered. "Wanna share the blanket?" Marcy asked holding up the light blanket.

"Why?" Bubblegum asked, pretending to raise an eyebrow. Secretly, she wanted to but why would Marceline ask in public and in front of all her friends.

"Just get up." Marceline said, smiling. She grabbed Bubblegum's wrist and helped her up. Marcy sat in the warm chair and pulled Bubblegum into her lap. Marceline laid the blanket over her. Bubblegum blushed a vibrant red.

"M-marcy." Bubblegum stuttered.

"Shhh people are trying to watch a movie." Marcy whispered, smiling. Bubblegum went rigid but melted into Marceline's lap.

The girl in the movie ran away from the monster and when the monster popped out in front of her Bubblegum jerked back. Marceline laughed lightly, putting her cold hands under PB's pink jacket. Marceline let her fingers lay on Bubblegum's soft belly. Bonnie shuddered.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" Bubblegum whispered.

"Having fun." Marceline whispered back. She leaned forward kissing Bubblegum's lips. Bonnie jerked away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pb whispered, harshly.

"Oh nothing." Marceline teased. She leaned forward and kissed Bonnie's neck.

"Stop…" Bubblegum pleaded but Marceline put her head up kissing Bubblegum again. Pb pulled away.

"You promised it would be a secret relationship.." PB argued.

"No one can see us. It's way too dark." Marceline argued, with a smile. It was an argument they regularly went through. Bubblegum looked to her left and right.

"Fine..Only one kiss." Bubblegum reasoned and pressed into Marceline kissing her lightly.

Bubblegum folded into Marceline's skinny arms. Marcy smelled of musk and wood. A scent Bonnie came to love. Bubblegum breathed in slightly as Marcy pressed her lips against her. They exchange warmth and spit until Bonnie needed to breath.

Bonnie leaned back in Marceline's arm. Under the shadows of the blanket Marceline's hand grabbed Bonnie's & they intertwined their fingers.

This was how most movie nights went. Under cover and in love.

******END~ **


End file.
